


Sometime Around Four In The Morning

by Sherpkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Kissing, M/M, drinking referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to study for your 9:00 am history test," Iwaizumi states, glancing up from the textbook to stare Oikawa down.  Dark, angry purple and red marks race down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.  Iwaizumi knows there are probably more, but he turns back to stare at the jumbled words of the textbook.  He's been up since 8:00 am yesterday, and the world starting swimming around 1:00 am.  The marks lining Oikawa's profile outline his vision in red and make him want to throw up.</p><p>[[Iwaizumi wonders why Oikawa goes out and comes back completely wrecked, but he's going to be there for him no matter what.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after seeing how much everyone liked my last fic, I really wanted to write another (better) fic for you guys! so please enjoy this slight angst lmao

It's 2:03 am and Oikawa still isn't back yet.  He has a test tomorrow in history, his worst subject, and Iwaizumi hasn't seen him since he left at 8:47 pm with a quick "Be back soon!" before slipping out the door.

It's 2:07 am and Iwaizumi knows he should be in bed, but he can't sleep knowing that Oikawa is going to come back in a worse state than he left in. 

It’s 2:32 am when Iwaizumi stands up from the couch and stretches, his phone dead from constantly checking the time.

It's sometime after 2 and before 3 when Iwaizumi finds himself standing in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, his phone plugged into the outlet by the small counter of their dingy college apartment.  _Their_ apartment.  It doesn't feel that way with all the time Iwaizumi spends alone in it.  Oikawa's room may be just across the living room from his own, but the apartment hasn't felt like _their_ apartment for months. 

It's probably around 4 in the morning when Iwaizumi finishes the pot of coffee and gives up on sleeping.  He's sitting on the couch, history textbook open on the coffee table when he hears a key in the door.

Iwaizumi stares at the history book as the door is gently unlocked and pried open.  Oikawa scurries in and softly closes the door, giving a sigh of relief when it shuts without a sound.  But when he turns to see Iwaizumi, he almost jumps. 

"I didn't expect you to still be awake," Oikawa slurs, his face flushed, his hair plastered to his forehead from sweat. 

Iwaizumi can smell the liquor on him from across the living room. 

"You need to study for your 9:00 am history test," Iwaizumi states, glancing up from the textbook to stare Oikawa down.  Dark, angry purple and red marks race down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.  Iwaizumi knows there are probably more, but he turns back to stare at the jumbled words of the textbook.  He's been up since 8:00 am yesterday, and the world starting swimming around 1:00 am.  The marks lining Oikawa's profile outline his vision in red and make him want to throw up. 

Oikawa audibly fidgets, rocking back on his heels as he still stands by the door.  To get to his room, he needs to pass by Iwaizumi, but by the way he's swaying, Iwaizumi is surprised he was able to even make it back to _their_ apartment.  _The_ apartment. 

"I think I'm just gonna wing it," Oikawa finally gets out, words mushed and small.  He starts for his room when Iwaizumi stands up, blocking his way, eyes cast aside. 

"Sit here while I at least get you some water," Iwaizumi grits out, cringing at the anger even he can feel draped around every syllable.  

He goes to reach for Oikawa's wrist but his hand isn't there, the lithe man already arranging himself onto the couch with poise Iwaizumi wants to forget.  Iwaizumi's hand dangles in air for a moment, two, before he lets it fall and heads into the kitchen. 

He opens the cabinet, grabs a green plastic cup, and turns on the faucet to fill it with water.  Their— _the_ —apartment fills with the sound of the tap, silence overwhelming when Iwaizumi shuts it off.  He knows Oikawa is still awake.  Oikawa knows Iwaizumi knows, but he's going to attempt to fake sleep anyways. 

Iwaizumi is tired of Oikawa pretending to sleep to avoid conversation when he comes home drunk.  While drinking makes Oikawa sloppy, it doesn't make him tired, it makes him wired, wide awake, but Iwaizumi thinks he's the only one who knows this. 

He returns with the green cup to see Oikawa lying with his eyes closed, attempting to regulate his breathing in a way that resembles sleep.  Even while trashed out of his mind, Oikawa refuses to break down those walls Iwaizumi spent a lifetime watching him construct.  Anyone who's spent the night with Oikawa knows he has soft snores—kitten snores as Iwaizumi named them when they were seven—but Iwaizumi doesn't want to think about anyone sleeping with—spending the night with Oikawa.  Iwaizumi wants to believe that he's the only one who's cared enough to notice anyways. 

"I know you're awake Oikawa," Iwaizumi murmurs, nudging aside the history book to take a seat on the coffee table. 

Oikawa flinch is entirely noticeable, but they both know this part of the charade, and at this point Iwaizumi should stand up and sigh, leave the green plastic cup on the coffee table, and head to bed.  Iwaizumi should not be reaching over to shake Oikawa's shoulder.  He should not be leaning closer to stare at Oikawa's closed eyes.  He most certainly shouldn't be thinking about the way Oikawa's eyelashes curl perfectly, even if Oikawa always complained about them being too long. 

Iwaizumi needs to stop prying and go to bed.

Iwaizumi puts the cup of water down on the coffee table and shakes Oikawa again as his eyes flash open. 

"I need sleep if I'm going to pass Iwaizumi," Oikawa smiles, a grimace in reality, edging away from where Iwaizumi is touching him.  Iwaizumi lets go and leans back.

"Then why did you go out and drink until 4:00 am before a test?"  Iwaizumi spits out, but the anger isn't there anymore, lost somewhere between Oikawa's lashes and mouth.  Iwaizumi won't stop staring. 

Oikawa is quiet.  An alarm is heard through their ( _the_ ) thin apartment walls.  Someone shuffles around and the alarm is shut off.  

Iwaizumi assumes it's 5:00 am, and Oikawa looks like he wants to cry. 

"Why are you still awake Iwaizumi?"  Oikawa bites his lip, glancing away from Iwaizumi's piercing gaze for a moment. "You have a test in biology at 10, you should have gotten some sleep."  He stares at the wall, lips trembling.

Iwaizumi can no longer look at him, gaze turned to the industrial carpet scratching his bare feet.  "It's hard to sleep not knowing if you're going to come back or not."  Iwaizumi whispers, ignoring the way Oikawa sits up and turns towards him.

Oikawa attempts a laugh, stilted, choked.  "Of course I'm gonna come back," he tries, reaching out to touch Iwaizumi's trembling shoulder.  Iwaizumi looks up and Oikawa smiles, this one almost reaching his eyes.  "What's a captain without his ace?"

It's sometime shortly after 5:00 am and Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is the one who should be feeling sick, but he's the one who wants to throw up.

"Come on," Iwaizumi stands, grabbing Oikawa's wrist and pulling him off the couch.  "I'm gonna go make some breakfast and coffee while you go shower.  After we've sobered you up, we're gonna cram like hell and you're gonna pass that history exam, got it?"

Oikawa looks at where Iwaizumi's hand is wrapped around his wrist, and nods, steeling himself.

Iwaizumi knows he needs to let go so Oikawa can shower and he can start the coffee, but his heart is racing, and Iwaizumi hopes Oikawa won't notice he if holds on for a moment or two longer in the living room of their apartment.

Oikawa notices.


	2. Chapter 2

It's three days later, Friday, 5:13 pm, when Oikawa throws open the door to their apartment and eyes where Iwaizumi is eating overcooked ramen on the faux suede couch.

"Did you just run here?"  Iwaizumi questions around a mouth full of chicken flavored noodles. 

Oikawa slams the door shut and grins, head nodding up and down excitedly. 

Iwaizumi sighs and puts down his dinner, but there was a gleam in Oikawa's eyes that Iwaizumi hadn't seen in a while.  It made his chest feel tight. 

Oikawa ruffles through his backpack as he walks toward the couch to join Iwaizumi.  "Guess who just got a 90-fucking-3 on their history test?" 

"Oh man, I knew I was going to pass history this semester, but I didn't know I was going to ace it," Iwaizumi says thoughtfully, stroking his chin. 

Oikawa joins Iwaizumi in a huff and pulls a stack of stapled papers out of his backpack.  "Look!"  He all but screams, shoving the test in Iwaizumi's face, "I even got a bonus question right!" 

The papers dancing in front of Iwaizumi's eyes say "93" in red pen across the top, but Iwaizumi can't stop looking at the glee dancing across Oikawa's face. 

Iwaizumi carefully takes the test from Oikawa's hands and hears him whisper "and it's really all thanks to you." 

"You were the one who aced the test, not me, dumbo," Iwaizumi quips back, flicking Oikawa's forehead.  Iwaizumi doesn't want to hear him whisper, not right now, with him this close. 

Oikawa smiles.  "But I wouldn't have been able to ace that test without the help of my _ace_." 

Iwaizumi groans and covers his face with the test papers as Oikawa's laughter swirls around them. 

"No, but really Iwa-chan," Oikawa pulls the paper's back from Iwaizumi's face, "I would have slept through the test and failed without your help."  His smile is bittersweet, the marks on his neck almost gone, but still dancing around his collarbones.  Iwaizumi wants them completely erased. 

"Do you..." Iwaizumi starts, swallows, and ambles on, "want to stay in tonight? I mean, instead of going out with your partying friends...?"  He trails off, staring back down at the test he's clutching.

After a beat, Oikawa's back to beaming, a quiet "yeah," slipping out.  "But we're going to have to find some better food for a night in than your shitty microwave noodles."

"My noodles aren't shitty, _you're_ shitty! Shittykawa that is," Iwaizumi grumbles, placing Oikawa's test down on the coffee table.  "Just because you have a 'sophisticated palate' doesn't mean you can make fun of those who don't."

"You are eating noodles that you heated up in the microwave and then added suspicious prepackaged powder to."  Oikawa retorts, rolling his eyes, "I'm surprised you're still alive after eating that junk."

"You just have to balance it out with like an apple or something," Iwaizumi responds, standing up.  He picks up his noodles and walks into the kitchen, debating.  Throw them away to appease Oikawa or eat them now?  He looks down at the lukewarm noodles as Oikawa's head whips around to glare at him.

"That's not how it works at all.  Now toss out those noodles Iwa-chan, I know what you're thinking."

_Yeah,_ Iwaizumi thinks, _sometimes you really do._

* * *

 

 

They're sitting on the couch, watching Godzilla (the original one as Oikawa insisted) when Iwaizumi realizes their knees are almost touching, and Oikawa has yet to explain his actions from three days ago.

Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa, bringing his knee up on the couch and resting his shin against Oikawa's thigh.  Oikawa turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, while Iwaizumi arranges his thoughts and tries not to stare at the fading marks traveling across Oikawa's neck.  The loose tank top he's wearing isn't helping.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and speaks.  "Are you going to talk to me about what happened few days ago, about how it's been happening for these past two months, or are we going to not talk about it?"

Frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, until he reaches up to cover his neck, Oikawa stays silent. 

The movie struggles on in the background, black and white images flashing on the screen, but neither one pays attention.

"I'm not...." Oikawa starts, "I'm just—"

"Because it's okay if you have a girlfriend or something," Iwaizumi interrupts, looking away from Oikawa's fragile facade and coughing into his hand.  "I just can't have you getting drunk all the time on a school night, you know?"  Iwaizumi isn't sure if Oikawa really knows.

"Is that really what you think I'm doing?"  Oikawa mutters, gritting his teeth.  "Going out and having some fun with a random girl?"

It's Iwaizumi's turn to pause as he hears the malice in Oikawa's tone.  "You never told me, Tooru.  You never said anything about it."

Oikawa jumps up from the couch, fists clench and he stares down at Iwaizumi breathing heavily.  "Do you really believe that I'm going out just to mess around with a _girl_?"  He snarls. 

"You never said anything, Tooru."  Iwaizumi reiterates, tone firm.

"Because you never fucking asked!"  Oikawa laughs, the tone sour and off putting.  The sound makes Iwaizumi sick.

"I figured you would tell me, but you didn't, so this is me asking," Iwaizumi says, sitting up straighter.

"I never said anything because I'm dumb, I'm petty, I'm just so worthless Iwa-chan—"

"No, you aren't," Iwaizumi growls, standing up and grabbing Oikawa's shoulders.  "You are intelligent, you’re kind, and you are worth so much more than—"

"Stop," Oikawa whispers, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Iwaizumi halts, looking into the eyes he's seen almost every day since childhood, the ones that are now glistening and dripping.

"Oh Iwa-chan," Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi's hand and places it on his cheek. "Oh Hajime, I went out to forget you so I wouldn't ruin us."

Iwaizumi can't breathe, but he feels Oikawa's tears sliding down his hand.  He finally allows himself to look at those lips, the ones he avoided for too fucking long, and takes a deep breath.

"Tooru, you idiot," Iwaizumi whispers, "don't go out to forget me when I'm here waiting for you."  Iwaizumi leans in and presses his lips gently on Oikawa's trembling ones, once, twice, three times, before he pulls back.  "I've been waiting for you to come home the entire time."

"Hajime," Oikawa sighs, before leaning in to kiss Iwaizumi, and all he can feel is fire. 

Fire, eating him up from the inside, licking up his chest and into his throat.  It's burning his heart and Iwaizumi wants to cry as his lips move against Oikawa's, so he does, his entire body engulfed in flames he never wants to put out.

After another moment, Iwaizumi pulls back and breathes, oxygen burning his lungs, and laughs, pulling Oikawa in a tight hug.  "I love you, I love you so much Tooru."

Oikawa smiles into Iwaizumi's shoulder, hugging him tighter.  "I love you too Hajime, I love you too."

Standing there, in the middle of their living room, Iwaizumi knows there are things they still need to discuss, problems that still need to be solved, but he's waited years to feel those lips against his own, so he kisses Oikawa again and refuses to let go. 

Oikawa, arms circling Iwaizumi's neck, knows that Iwaizumi doesn't want to let go, but it's fine, he doesn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments an kudos are always welcome and encourage me to write more (: and feel free to point out any grammar/spelling errors! my beta is great, but reads for content only, and while I ran this through grammarly (thank you school for a free subscription) there still may be mistakes. again, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
